


A Toast

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What may have happened back in 2013 after San diego comic con ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

He held his carry on firmly against his side, head down and aviators on as he made his way purposefully to the car. He could see her over the other side, posture similar, purse held tightly next to her and large black sunglasses covering her eyes. He sighed loudly with relief as the doors of their car closed simultaneously and he turned to face her.

She shook her head at him.

'Thank fuck for that.'

He laughed and leaned his head back against the head rest, turning to face her. She was gazing out of the window, her face in profile tilted away from him. He laid his fingers in his lap, his index finger imagining it was tracing down her forehead, over her nose. His finger paused as he reached her lips, and he dug his nail into his thigh. He wanted her. Badly.

He knew she knew he was watching her, and he liked that she was content enough to let him do it. She could see him looking at her through the reflection in the glass and a small smile crossed her lips.

'It went okay though.'

'It did.'

She held his eyes for a moment before looking away, then stretched her hand between them, fingers splayed on the seat. His knuckles grazed against hers and she smiled over at him. Her hand turned itself over, and he tickled his fingertips along the creases of her palm. Things were changing with them, instead of colliding like tectonic plates they were smooth against each other. They had evolved as people but the spark between them, the electricity, that was more charged than ever.

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, it's pitch deep and gravelly. 

'Did you have plans later?'

It was a voice he knew she couldn't say no to. The tickling of his fingers had slowed to steady circles around the edge of her palm and he dared to flick his eyes towards hers. 

'I was hoping you were going to make me some.' 

He swallowed hard, the skin on his chest heating up as tingles of prickling heat spread outwards to the tips of his fingers. He hadn't quite thought this far ahead.

'I'm told my hotel balcony has a great view over the water. And it's warm out still.'

'Tell me more.'

'You, me... Glass of champagne?'

'I remember what happened last time we had champagne.'

He nodded, his expression challenging her to take the bait. Last time they had champagne had also been in California and she'd crossed a line with him, ending her last relationship a short time later. He took a breath in as he remembered wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her up and down on him, her moans as her walls convulsed all around him as she came.

'Is that a yes?'

She nodded, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and leaning her head over towards him. 'It is,' she whispered.

They exited the car and were guided into the hotel foyer by the doorman waiting. Luckily it was quiet as they waited for their room keys, her nails tapping impatiently on the polished reception counter. Numbers 1649 and 1657 were handed over to them and he stole a sideways glance at her. Close enough, he mused as he felt her regarding him more closely. He knew she was thinking the same thing.

Her room was the first stop after the bell of the elevator sounded and he stood behind her as she fumbled with the key card in the door. She felt him behind her, impossibly close to her, the heat radiating from him. She could smell the scent of his warm skin and she tried not to shudder. His head dipped down to her shoulder and she watched as he ran his index finger over her forearm, stilling her. They both watched as goosebumps appeared on her skin and her fine hairs stood on end. She sucked in a breath and held it.

'Give me twenty minutes?'

She nodded as the green light shone on her door and she stepped inside her room. He gently moved her hair, his fingers stroking through the light blonde strands and placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Her skin felt like it was burning as she watched his measured steps fall away from her. 

He made quick work of ordering champagne and two glasses and slid open the balcony door. White masts of yachts swayed and glittered along the harbour bobbing up and down, the wind rushing through the leaves of the Palm trees. The sun was lowering in the sky, not quite in an eerie glow but a brilliant waxy orange spreading through the clouds. 

He willed himself to calm down but he knew it was futile. In a few short minutes she'd be here with him. He'd been doing a lot of thinking recently and come to one firm conclusion. He wanted her, and not just opportunistically because she was in the same city as him. He wanted her, and he wanted to see her more often than he had been. He was craving human contact and not just because they'd been paying more attention to each other lately. He was craving contact with her. 

He wondered if it was too soon to tell her this after the break up of her relationship. Yes it had been over for longer than a year but he knew as well as anybody that healing times were different. But he wouldn't push anything she didn't want.

A sharp knock at the door rapidly got his attention and he signed for the champagne and ice bucket. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he had someone to share it with. In contrast, her knock moments later was soft and tentative and she eased past him through a small gap in the door to the centre of the room, dropping her purse and room key on the table.

She'd changed her clothes, her black dress replaced with a white silk blouse tucked into figure-hugging black jeans. He could see every womanly curve and mentally mapped how his hands would travel over her body later. His eyes were drawn to the v of exposed skin on her chest where buttons prevented him from seeing anymore of her. He swallowed, gulping down hard against the dryness in his throat and forced his eyes to meet hers.

'Hi.'

'Hey,' she whispered, her smile shy and almost sheepish.

He reached around to stand behind her, placing warm hands on her shoulders as he steered her towards the balcony. His thumbs were sweaty as he held her and he worried he'd ruin her silk as the material caressed against his hands.

'Wow. It's beautiful out here.'

'Yeah. It is,' his voice was low and she realised his gaze was on her and not the horizon. 

'How come you get this view and I'm stuck with palm trees in the parking lot?'

'I don't know. Maybe you need to fire someone?'

She chuckled and he brushed past her, his hand deliberately grazing her hip and lingering as he passed by. She turned to watch him as he focused on opening their champagne, tanned skin, defined forearms twisting the bottle as the cork popped free. He didn't spill a drop and shrugged his shoulders smiling in victory, pouring the bubbles into a glass for them both.

'What are we toasting?'

'To us?'

It was hopeful and he squinted at her in the bright sunshine, his breath held and his lip between his teeth. Something about the expression on his face made her soften a little. She could tell he wasn't teasing and he'd been on the brink of wanting to tell her something all day.

'I can drink to that,' she raised her glass to his touching it in a gentle clink. 'To us.'

They each took sips and he guided her to the edge of the balcony with his hand on the small of her back. They rested their glasses on white breeze block edge and he angled himself towards her. His finger traced patterns over the silky sleeve of her forearm again and she stilled his hand. For a second he worried he'd read the signals wrong but her fingers grasped his, directing his hand to rest on her waist. He stood a fraction behind her, wrapping both arms around her and her black finger nails scratched against his muscular arms, her fingers coming to a stop to rest and interlock over his. Now it was his turn to get goosebumps.

She felt safe with him holding her like this, safe and protected. It had been a long time since she'd allowed anyone to make her feel like that and just let them hold her. She let out a sigh, grounding herself as she felt the earth about to shift.

'I feel like you've got something you want to tell me.'

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of citrus and flowers and dropped a kiss there. He held onto her tighter. She reached for her champagne glass and he ducked down as she tipped some into his mouth, his mouth now even drier than before.

'I've been doing a lot of thinking recently. I've been thinking about you a lot.'

He felt her nod and her fingers moved, the fleshy tips gliding along the surface of his arms.

'Did you come to any conclusions?'

Her voice was quiet and carried on the wind away from him.

'I don't see enough of you. I want to see you more.'

She turned slowly in his arms, her back to the sunset and her hands by her sides. She wasn't sure what to say, or what he was saying and dear god she didn't want to give herself any false hope if he wasn't saying what she thought he might be. She had no room in her life now for crossed wires, false assumptions or misunderstandings.

He sensed her unease and confusion and his hand found hers, his fingers brushing over her wrist to twine with hers. 'I know it's not much of a conclusion but it's what I think. It's how I feel.'

'David, you're shaking.'

The more he tried to stop the more his hands seemed to tremble. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and felt his forehead heat up with a thin sheen of sweat. It was just Gillian but he wasn't sure that necessarily made things any easier. In fact the pressure was on to make sure that this came out right. That what he said was nothing short of perfect. That all of this was perfect for her, for them.

'I just...'

'What?'

'I want you. Badly.'

'So take me to bed.'

She let go of his hand to rub her hands up and down his forearms in reassurance, swaying a little with the heat and the champagne. He hadn't moved and she watched as he swallowed hard, closing his eyes as his arms found their way around her waist.

'I just want this to be perfect.'

'I'm here and so are you. Some might say that goes a long way to it being perfect.'

He held her gaze as a wide grin spread over his face and reached his eyes. His thumbs rubbed over the small of her back along her hip bones and she looked up at him expectantly. His kiss when it came left her breathless, his lips reaching down to brush over hers almost in slow motion. He pulled her tightly against him as his tongue darted out to wet her lips and she moaned, opening her mouth to him with ease and without a second thought.

He moved his hands between their tightly pressed bodies, pausing to rub his palms over her breasts and cradle her face with his thumbs rubbing over her cheeks, angling her against him and allowing him to explore her mouth.

Her lips tingled and she felt dizzy as his fingers played with the strands of hair tucked behind her ears. Their kisses deepened, becoming more frantic and she groaned low and loudly at the loss of his lips on hers as they trailed along her jawline and he suckled on her ear lobe. He dragged his open mouth in gentle swipes along the slope of her neck as a large hand slid a button through its silk hole, exposing the plunging white satin of her bra. His finger traced along each diagonal edge of material to the centre where the edges met, her nipples visibly hardening under his touch.

He paused to look at her then and she gave him a small nod in reassurance, guiding his hand to the waistband of her jeans to untuck her blouse. If he wanted this to be perfect he was doing a damn fine job so far. She was nearly a quivering mess of want for him and craved his touch in places she was sure he was saving for later.

He looked past her to the bed behind them and stepped back to hold his hand out to her. She clasped hold of his fingers and allowed him to lead her inside off of the balcony. The breeze from outside played with the edges of the curtains, billowing them like clouds. 

He guided her to the bed and sat her on the edge of the mattress, nudging her knees apart with his to stand between her legs. He undid the final three buttons on her shirt and pushed it gently off her shoulders away from her body, leaving her in her bra and jeans in front of him. He appraised her with his eyes and she leaned back on her elbows deliberately, giving him a better view of the cleft between her breasts and her flat toned stomach.

'You're beautiful,' he murmured, his voice quiet and sincere.

'It's been a long time since I heard you say that to me.'

'Doesn't mean I haven't thought it. That I don't think it now.' 

She nodded at him, her lip twisted and bitten between her teeth. He knelt in front of her, large hands framing her waist as he caressed the skin of her abdomen. He placed open mouthed kisses over the taught muscles, his tongue swirling inside her navel and causing her to gasp.

He pulled on the heels of her shoes, his hand squeezing across her forefoot as his thumb pressed into the contours of her foot arch. She shuffled backwards on the bed as his tongue traced the outline of her ankle, licking and biting the bony prominence there. She wanted desperately to be rid of the constraints of her jeans but knew how important it was that he took his time with her, and executed his definition of this being perfect.

Large hands swept up the denim of her jeans, pausing to undo her button fly. She shimmied out of the material, the smell of her arousal evident to them both. His eyebrows shot upwards as he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear, and she watched as his hand reflexively pawed at his cock.

'Skinny jeans. They don't leave much room for anything else.'

'We should have raised a toast to them.'

She giggled as she locked eyes with him, watching his fingers as they danced and twisted over the skin of her inner thighs towards her core. She leaned back again on the bed, unable to stop the sigh that escaped her lips as she tried to relax back into the mattress. She knew what he was about to do to her and it was arousing to the point of being painful. She was so ready for his touch, to feel his lips on her that she was actually throbbing. 

His tongue followed behind his fingers on the the path they had taken and she opened her legs to him. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way to where he longed to be and paused, his finger tracing the outline of her opening and dipping inside for a fraction of a second. She groaned in frustration and he watched as her body shuddered under his touch. He wondered if she was always this responsive as he draped a slender calf over his shoulder and then repeated the action on the other side.

One large hand grasped at her ass cheek, his nails digging into her flesh as he brought her folds closer to his waiting mouth. His tongue, firm in its strokes, drew wetness from her entrance spreading it around her clit, the pressure of his lips firm against hers. 

He began to lap at her, firm purposeful strokes from her entrance to the hood of her clit and she whimpered with pleasure, squirming underneath. His free hand rested on her mons and his fingers splayed her lips apart so she was open even wider to him.

'Fuck David.'

He hummed against her clit and focussed his attentions on her most sensitive spot. He freed his other hand from under her ass and plunged one finger inside her wetness, pushing in and pulling out in time with the strokes of his tongue against her.

Her hips were pulsing up and down, bringing her nearer to him and raising her pelvis off the bed and he revelled in the fact that he was driving her crazy, that after all these years he knew exactly how to push her towards then over the edge. He pushed another finger easily inside her folds and hooked them both inside, pumping them against her front wall. He could feel her clit hardening against his tongue and he could feel how close she was.

He swirled the tip of his tongue around her, circling where she needing him most and she bucked up against him, needing and wanting more.

'So close David, I am, I'm gonna...'

He pulled his tongue away from her clit, his knuckles still buried inside her up to the hilt and he heard her yell at the loss of his mouth. She was so worked up she was frantic.

'Relax baby, relax and let it happen.'

'Just don't fucking stop David my Goddddd...'

He buried his tongue inside her folds again, his tongue working over her clit as his fingers pumped relentlessly inside her. He kept up a solid pressure, his strokes focussed as her wetness glided over his fingers.

Her hips were busy thrusting against his face and he pushed down against her with his mouth. A few more strokes and she he knew she was there, her walls quaking around his fingers and her clit throbbing against his mouth. He teased her through her orgasm, trying not to smile as she rode out her pleasure.

He kissed the hot skin of her inner thigh as her breathing returned to normal, his hand stroking over her knee. He gently replaced her shaky legs on the bed and stood up on creaky knees. Her eyes were closed, her lips pursed and her blonde hair fanned across the mattress. She was beautiful, and he was so grateful he had been the one to give her such pleasure.

He adjusted himself in his jeans, his dick uncomfortably hard against his zipper. She finally opened lazy eyes to look at him and smiled brightly, her expression warm and sated.

'Oh my god. Get up here.'

He knelt on the bottom of the bed and she crawled towards him, her hands reaching for his belt as his lips captured hers for a kiss. She could taste herself on him and she felt a fresh wave of arousal build as she pushed his jeans away from him and grasped at him through his boxers. He pulled away from her, breathless.

'Gillian. Fuck. Baby take your time we don't have to...-'

'I really want you David. I want to.'

He met her gaze and nodded at her, his hazel eyes sparking at hers as she pushed on his jeans and underwear. His lips trailed hot kisses down her neck as he reached for her bra, unhooking it to leave them both naked. He laid back on the bed, pulling her on top of him and she straddled him, her wetness resting against him. His hips couldn't help but thrust against her heat.

'Ahhh so you're gonna make me work for it?'

She rubbed her entrance against his cock as she braced her hands on his chest, watching him as his self control started to slip.

'No....' he whispered. 'But I am gonna make you come again.' 

She positioned her entrance over him and sunk down, rocking her pelvis back and forth as she took in the length of him. They both breathed heavily and watched the place where they joined, one of his hands holding her ass as she began to move on top of him. His free hand reached out to Palm her breast, the weight of it heavy in his hand as he thumbed her nipple, watching as it hardened under his touch. 

She rode him, easing herself up and down and pushing her breasts forward towards him. He trailed eager fingers down her sternum, passed her navel to rest where they were joined. He could feel his dick on each of her up strokes and pushed on her clit gently.

She was wet, hot and tight and surrounding him and he was truly enjoying what she was doing to him. Her movements began to speed up and he rubbed his fingers against her clit, causing her to cry out as she worked towards her release. This was all for her, he wanted it to be about her but eliciting her pleasure was bringing him to his release. 

She tipped herself forward slightly, changing their angle so he filled her more deeply and he couldn't help but cry out, reaching towards her to kiss her. Their lips and tongues touched, sloppy and off target but neither of them cared. He was so close but he wanted her to come again and he squeezed his hand hard on her ass, causing her to bite down hard on his lower lip.

Blood mingled with saliva as his name escaped her lips and she was coming, walls fluttering around him as she pushed her hand hard down onto his chest, nails digging into his skin. He couldn't hold on any longer, his hands anchoring her to him as he thrust hard and fast upwards inside her, coming and finding his release.

He gathered her to him, placing kisses in her hair as he slipped out of her and they both regulated their breathing, marvelling at the way their bodies hadn't forgotten one another's after all these years.

He reached for the bed sheet, pulling it around them both as she laid her head on his chest.

'Tell me something I don't know about you.'

She paused, tilting her head back towards the ceiling in thought. His fingers brushed circles over the freckles on her bare shoulder as she cuddled into his side, her leg slung over his. His arm laid across his stomach, her fingers playing with his, tracing the the gaps between them and the contour of his knuckles.

'I really am a terrible waitress. I used to lose so much of my wages in a week to pay for broken glasses and plates.'

He laughed and pulled her tighter against his chest.

'I knew that from the way you carried my coffee around on set. 'I'm sorry David but...-''

'-There may be some missing!' she finished for him, her fingers combing through the fine hairs on his arms. Her voice got smaller, quieter and she turned her face away from him slightly.

'You were really mean to me one day, do you remember?'

'Was that when I yelled at you that if I wanted half a cup of coffee I'd have asked for one? God I'm so sorry. I was such an ass back then.'

'It's okay.'

'No, really it's not. I can't ever apologise enough for how I behaved some days back then.'

'Sometimes I was scared...'

'Of me? I know I was angry but I would never have hurt you Gillian. I would never lay a finger on you.'

'No I know that. But hurting someone doesn't have to be physical...'

'I know. Words and actions are enough.'

She rested her head on his chest for a moment, the warmth of his skin soaking her cheek as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. His nose nuzzled her hair and he breathed against her. 'What were you scared of?'

'Us. The bitterness. The resentment, animosity towards each other. Some days I thought we'd never get past it.'

He dropped a kiss on top of her head and laced his fingers with hers, stilling her hand and squeezing it gently.

'Timing and circumstance.... And hurt. Things built up so much that we needed time apart. I'm just sorry about the way it all happened. About how I was towards you.'

'There's a lot we still have to talk through David.'

'I know. And we will. I'm not avoiding this, I want us to talk about it. Repair the past to move forward towards the future.'

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his around the edges of his jawline. This man had changed, weathered and mellowed over the years. She liked who he'd become, he was the man she met all those years before but older, wiser and with the benefit of hindsight. He was allowing himself to be honest about his feelings and emotions and letting his kindness shine through. He could be disarming, he could be a gentleman and he'd finally allowed it all to bubble to the surface. She wondered how he'd got there and was sure she'd find out one day, but was grateful for whatever journey he'd allowed himself to go on. And she loved how open he was being with her, with just the two of them together.

The seconds ticked by and she was certain he'd drifted off beneath her. She was content to bask in this moment they were having for as long as she could, her fingers brushing over the muscles of his chest and the salt and pepper wiry strands of hair there. He really was beautiful, he always had been, but especially to her and especially now they were talking. Really talking.

'Can I see you in New York?'

She huffed out a laugh. 'What do you mean see me? We're doing this panel together so of course you'll see me.'

'Sorry. I'm a bit out of practice at this.'

'At what?' 

He took a deep breath in and she drew back to look at him, waiting patiently.

'Can I take you out to dinner in New York? Please.'

'Is this a date? You're asking me out?'

She swore she could see him blush in the hazy grey light and wrapped her arm around his waist. She wondered how long she could make him sweat before giving him an answer.

'Do you want it to be a date?'

'You asked me out, you tell me.'

He surprised her by snatching her towards him and kissing her hard on the mouth, trying to change the subject. She giggled against his kiss and leaned her forehead against his, not for one second was she going to let him get out of answering this.

'Well?'

'Well... I guess yes. It is. I'm asking you out on a date.'

'Okay then.'

She hid her face on his shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses along his smooth collar bone.

'Is that a yessss...?'

She nodded against him. 'It's a yes.'


End file.
